The New Love Interest
by Larissa Zundel
Summary: Fadam ends and hadam starts with Adam and holly j getting intimit
1. The New Love

**"You know we shouldn't be doing this" Holly J said as she slowing pulled away from his warm kiss.**

"But your so fuckin sexy H.J"Adam said as he looked deeply into her eyes with and Fiona had just broken up awhile ago,but Holly J and Adam kept talking even though Holly J was close friends with break up was brutal. Adam and Fiona had a huge fight,because Adam caught her and Drew making out!Adam felt total betray and now he hates his brother and Fiona."Fiona I loved you and than you do this to me,Fiona were done you're nothing but a whore"!They were in Drew's room on the bed making out!Adam walked right up to his brother and punched Drew right in the face,Adam even felt like slapping that traitor and bitch Fiona in the face too but he couldn't he would go to though had his scalutued

abs and almost done penuis He knew might be attacked to have sex."Man do I watch too many movies",Adam thought as he stormed out of Drew's room. With Fiona trailing closely behind "Adam!Adam!"Adam justed ingored the whore that was once his "perfect girlfriend".Grabbing Adam shoulder to make him turn around,tears streamed down Adam's face."Adam I'm so sorry please forgive me Adam please"!"Fiona I cant u broke my heart,it's over between us you cause this by cheating on me,even worst my brother."

**Thanx guys for reading I'll up load in about a few days**


	2. The Talk

**One day Adam saw that Holly J looked depressed so like the gentleman he is he went to go see what was walked up to her and said "Hey H.J what's wrong?"She could see the concern in his eyes as he asked her."I have kidney failure and need dialisst and if I doesn't work I need a kidney or I'll die! Adam seeing how scared she was asked he said "what type of blood are you"?she said "Type A,why?"Well thats my blood type were going to the doctors to see if I can qualify for the transplant"."NOOO ADAM YOU CAN'T I WONT LET YOU" "well sorry H.J I like you...I-I mean I want to h-help." **


	3. The Doctor's Office

AT THE DOCTORS!

Adam was at the doctor's with Holly J as he waited for the results to see if he qualified for the kidney transplant.A few minutes later the doctor came in,"well I have good news and bad news,which shall you want to her first"?"the good news"said Adam."Well you qualify for the transplant". "And the bad news"Holly J asked."The bad news is that Adam,is your brother!"Adam and Holly J just stated at each other.(LONG SILENCE)"Just joking" Adam and Holly J angrily stared at the could tell Adam was J was beat red with anger at the stuid doctor."So do you you want to go threw with the transplant",Yes"said Adam rather quickly, which kinda surprised Holly J."Adam you can't"Holly J stated."Holly J let me help you for once for how much you helped me with break up with Fiona"Adam stated quite serious."Well hold it a second young man(Adam felt good as he heard the doctor say young man) first you need parent consent to go threw with the transplant."All right I will"Adam said as he gave a small smirk to Holly J. Holly J sighed with annoyances.

Thanks guys for reading I'll probably have another chapter up by this week or next ,review,or private message me if you want or give me ideas if you want to see certain times happen or just let me do it my way!BYE!


	4. The Degrassi Halls

I've been getting ppl telling me to update so here it is I hope you enjoy because Fiona and Adam see each other and it's...I guess you have to read to find out

ENJOY THANX AGAIN

AT DEGRASSI

Adam walks into Degrassi thinking about what happen yesterday at the doctors and what happen when he was talking to Holly J,when "I like you" slipped out of his mouth."Man am I a fucking idiot" Adam Adam was lost in his thought,he didn't notice the tall girl walking towards him and bumping into him."Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking"Adam said not looking up."No it's my fault"the girl looked up noticing it was Fiona and angrily said "yeah it is your fault" silently mumbling "bitch" as he walked away, from his ex-girlfriend. Fiona turned and went after Adam grabbing his shoulder and turning him around "Adam please talk to me,please!" No Fiona were over,I'm done you cheated on me and I stayed faithful to you even though I had Bianca, Katie,and half of the girls in this school after I went through my transformation wanting to date or doing thing other things more sexual".As tears streamed down her face as Fiona said "Adam please I LOVE YOU ADAM!, I'm sorry it was a mistake I shouldn't done that Drew was helping me with everything with your transformation and Holly J's bad kidney, and I kissed him I'm sorry if I could take it back I would." Fiona your only sorry you got caught, and you you kissed him so it was your fault that were over so Fiona I'm done with you bye" as Adam finished yelling at Fiona he turned away Fiona grabbed Adam again and pulled him in for a kiss and as she pulled away ,Adam had a PISSED yet surprised he told her "NO FIONA DON'T YOU GET IT WERE DONE OVER I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! FUCK GO AWAY! Everyone in the hallway was staring at the two past lovers.

I've been getting a lot of reviews from my fans ? ﾟﾘﾝ I love you guys so now I will have to relax watch degrassi to get some ideas for the next chapter!bye

P.s PM if you guys want to hear any sneak peeks!BYE!


	5. The Signature

I do not own degrassi sadly if I didn't wow there would be changes I would be in it for sure

Enjoy guy!

AT ADAM'S HOUSE

"Mom let me help Holly J" Adam pleaded his mom. "NO,ADAM AND THAT'S FINAL!His mom yelled at Adam."Mom please I love Holly" realizing what he was saying stop his from finishing his mom just stared at Adam "So you're doing this for a girl"!His mom questioned him while screaming."Yes and no,yes because I like her and not because I want to help mom you let me get the testatrome shots and the you know (Adam said looking down)that surgery"."I know Adam but-,"Adam interrupted his mom."Mom come on please-,.Now it was Audra's turn to interrupt."Adam I said no and that's that",she stormed up into his room and slammed his door shut,and locked the door."Ughhhh why won't she let me do this like what the fuck!"Adam thought as he layed on the bed frustrated."Why like seriously this sucks I like Holly J and I want to help her,man love makes you do crazy things ughhhh!" But than Adam remember how he forged his mom signature for soccer, so why couldn't he do it now Adam thought. So Adam quietly open his door and tiptoed out,he sneaked over to his mom's room,got her stamp that has her signature on it,stamp the paper and went back to his room.

Thanks guys sorry I didn't update I though I guys didn't care because you guys weren't reviewing but then I remembered that some of you guys followed/favorites my story so thanks for reading I'll update soon luv my story!BYEEEEE!


	6. My True Feeling To You Holly J

Thanx guys I hope you enjoy sadly I do not own degrassi :(

ENJOY! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR!

AT DEGRASSI

Adam saw Holly J at her locker and went up to her."Hey Holly J here"Adam said handing her the paper that gave permission for Adam to do the transplant."You know you don't have to do this right?!"Holly J said to the blue eyed boy I mean man in front of her,but why would he being doing this for her."Well I want to because I care about you Holly J",he said to her as he thought of how beautiful she was he couldn't believe she didn't have a boyfriend you know what I'm going to tell her how I feel Adam thought. Just than the bell rang signaling home room,but Adam had to tell her how he felt. As she said bye to Adam,he grabs her hand and pulled her into a kiss and to his surprise and excitement she kiss him back. As they pull away Holly J still has a surprised expression on her but than he relaxed when she smiled at him."Holly J I have to tell you something."

"What" she asked back . Adam shifted nervously "umm Holly J" he said as he grabbed her hands. "Holly Jenette Sinclair I love you with all me heart and I know you might not feel the same way because of who I used to be,and who my ex-girlfriend was, your best friend but I-. Adam was cut off by Holly J's soft lips on his. He smiled against it, as they again pulled away Holly J was smiling also." Adam you need to learn when to stop talking so much." Now it was Adam turn to have to surprised look on his face. "So does this mean you like me back" Adam shifted a little nervous. "If I didn't would I do this" as she said this she kissed Adam once again but this time with more passion in it and boy did Adam like this kiss way better. Just as Adam was getting into the kiss they both heard someone gasp behind them which caused them both to pull apart sadly. Standing before them was a VERY VERY SHOCKED Fiona Coyne!

(I wasn't going to continue but since it's Christmas Eve this is my fans do ill continue...alright back to the story.)

Fiona just stood there total shocked at what she just saw her ex-boyfriend that she been trying to get back and her "best friend" making out! Like what the fuck! With tears in her eyes Fiona walked up to Holly J and slapped her than at Adam and than she ran.

Some juicy drama huhhh review or PM me thanks guys merry Christmas Eve and merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Bye ill update real soon I wasn't going today but this is my present to all of you thanx bye!


	7. When The Truth Comes Out

I do not own degrassi I think I did a damn good job on Hadam

ENJOY!

Chapter 7-When The Truth Comes Out.

As they pulled apart because they heard someone gasp behind them they wanted to see who was.

As Fiona stood there totally shocked at what she just saw, her ex-boyfriend and her "best-friend" kissing or making out it was hard for her to tell but of shocked she was! Fiona was totally shocked that Holly J would that to her.

Fiona was so mad at Holly J so she walked up to her and smacked her right in face with tears pouring from her face she took one last look at Adam and than turned and ran away.

Adam's P.O.V

When Fiona just walked up to Holly J and slapped her, I couldn't believe that it just happened! When Fiona looked at me I saw the pain and betrayal in her eyes, but I didn't regret the kiss at all. "I really like Holly J and I think I might even love her", I thought to myself. So I decided to chase after her, I told H.J that "I'll talk to her I didn't want another cat fight" as I gave her a smirk. I ran after Fiona into the theater room where she was crying. As I walked up to her he said "hey Fiona why did u slap Holly-" Fiona pressed her lips on mine cutting me off. "Adam I still love you" Fiona said wiping a tear as she continued "she knew I was trying to get you back and then she goes and does that."

"Fiona I kissed her first you broke my heart I'm not going to let you do it again" I stated backing away from Fiona. "Adam I didn't mean to hurt you or break your heart I truly love you-" (I did a sarcastic laugh) Owen and Fitz kissed me and threaten if I didn't they would hurt me or badly hurt you. You have to believe me Adam please, I LOVE YOU! "No, Fiona you could have ran away or screamed and also I can take care of my self, bye Fiona...Forever" I said walking away. Leaving Fiona alone with her thoughts and TOTALLY heart broken.

Thanx for reading come again lol thanks for reading bye

2 reviews=next chapter


	8. The Encounter Of The Fourth Kind

Hey guys sorry I didn't update for a VERY long time. And sorry that the chapter is short and might have errors . But I hope you enjoy it!I do not own degrassi, but if I did it would be A LOT different!

Chapter 8- The Encounter Of The Four Kind

"Man that was crazy" Adam said to himself as he walked to class. As Adam entered class room, anyone's attention turned to Adam.

"Where have you been ?" asked .

"Do you really wanna know?" Adam said challenging .

"I believe I asked you " said

"Ok but I warned you…I was figuring out why my ex-girlfriend slapped my girlfriend. And I was trying to get her to leave me alone, but she kept trying to kiss me" said Adam

Everyone looked at Adam astonished at what he just said. But Adam didn't care, so he just sat in his regular sit behind Eli and Clare. As brushed off what happen , Adam took out his phone and texted both Clare and Eli. The text read "I just had a encounter with the 4th kind".

Well I hope you enjoyed! Review or give me Private messages. Well bye


	9. The Questioning

Chapter 9- Questioning

As the bell rang signaling to end of first period, Eli and Clare asked Adam what happened with Fiona and who is his "new" girlfriend?

Do you want the long version or short version but, I'll warn you the long will take a while to tell" stated Adam.

At the same time Eli said "short version" and Clare sad "long version." Adam just rolled his eyes at his best friends. Adam just laugh and said "the long version is the same as the short version, I'll just tell you the short version". Adam took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Alright so I was at Holly J's locker and handed her the parent consent for the kidney transplant. So I decided to tell her how I felt about her, So first I kissed her and she kissed back so I was happy about that. Then I told her that I liked her, she said she liked me too. Then we started kissing, while that was happening I heard someone gasp behind us. So I turned to see who it was and it was Fiona, she slapped Holly J, looked at me with betrayal and hurt in her eyes and ran away. I followed her to the theater room and she kissed me and said she still loves me and that she was sorry about cheating on me. And that's it" Adam said a little out of breath.

"Well that sounded like the long version" laughed Eli with a smirk.

"Believe me it's not" said Adam

"Wait hold on a second, did I hear you say a parent consent for a kidney transplant and when did Holly J become your girlfriend?" asked Clare a little confused.

"Yeah...Holly J might need a kidney transplant if her dialassist doesn't work and I did asked officially yet" Adam stated.

"So Fiona still loves you, what are you going to do about that?" Eli questioned.

"Nothing because I don't want her anymore, she cheated and I stayed faithful but worst of all she cheated on me with Drew" Adam said a little angry.

- The Bells Rings-

"Well I guess we should all go to class" said Clare.

"Ok" both Adam and Eli said in unison. Then they all went their separate ways.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter it was a little long this time. Please review and PM me...well see ya.


End file.
